


Prompt

by Kelo51



Category: Original Work
Genre: I will pay you money if you write this for me, Prompt Fic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo51/pseuds/Kelo51
Summary: This is a dream I had, and decided to write down what happened in it; I will actually sell my soul to you if you write this.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10
Collections: Prompts and Works





	Prompt

There's a world embroiled in conflict. There are 2 groups of people. People who want to destroy it further (red) and people who want to save it (blue). They have to go through obstacles sometimes, which are extremely difficult. Theres a prologue, kinda. The red group destroy an empty city, while the blues try to stop them. It is a red victory. Then it starts from the POV of one of the blue soldiers. He arrives at a thing only to discover , a red soldier, beat him to it. Theres a spiral-like thing, like a tunnel, but not. They have to get in, but they know the other will try to stop them. They have to work together, but they hate it. The red, especially. There are more soldiers from both sides coming soon. has leverage over because he was there first, and knows more. They begrudgingly work together. And they do it very well. 

When the other soldiers arrive, it's a scramble to get [whatevers in the thing, idk] first. (Off screen, it turns out that the two soldiers who had got there first worked up an elaborate plot, both of them know that the other may betray them at any moment, but working together nonetheless). In the end, the original red soldier prevails.

(Its in the POV of the red soldier now)

When he gets to the base, however, they are skeptical. Working with the enemy in any capacity, on the red side, is not at all acceptable. They make him take a test, to ensure he isnt a traitor. The way the people know who's on what side, apparently, is that they wear armor, and it reads your soul (or personality, or whatever), and there are lines in the armor that light up a certain color. At first, to the bafflement and shock of the other soldiers and himself, the armor lights up a golden yellow color. However, it turns red again, and it is brushed off as an unexplainable oddity of no significance. 

When he enters the base, he meets up with his close colleagues, of which there are two. One is female, and the other is male. The male colleague is taller than the other two. (This isnt really of any significance, just was in my dream). They have,,,, very odd interactions and friendships, but all the red soldiers do.

Turns out that the group of friends disapproves, somewhat, of how the red alliance is run. The main character especially, is disgusted by the lack of drive in the red army(?). He thinks they should be doing more. He yells at one of his superiors (a woman with short hair and bangs swept to one side, with a purple streak), who is not pleased.

There is this chamber, kind of like a time out thing, but self-regulation. People go into it when they need time to cool off, and it is locked from the outside, although there is constantly a guard. The main character goes into this chamber thingymabob. While he is inside, however, a rebellion takes place. The guard outside, turns out to be a part of it. However, he lets one person out (who is also part of the rebellion, of course) and before he can close the door, gets out. 

Then he goes through these trials of sort, two to be exact. The first requires soldiering on through people despising him, weighing him down, etc. There are actual physical rocks, with all of the doubts he and other people have, and all of the negativity, that he must wade through to the end. There's another standard combat thing, very difficult of course, to test his abilities. He must fight through it to get to the elevator, which he succeeds in. While the elevator moves, he finally has time to think about the two trials that just occurred. And the theory that had been forming in the back of his mind came to the forefront.

When the elevator doors open, he sees his superior (the one he yelled at earlier). She administers a test. The test is, whether or not he figured out the purpose of the two earlier trials. He did. The purpose was to make sure he was strong enough, in both mind and body, to became part of one of the groups of more elite soldiers. That was the correct answer, and he is promoted.

He arrives at the place where his new station is supposed to be. However, he hears who is supposed to be his new captain saying that if "that weak-ass traitor"(talking about him) steps foot in his sight he'll kill him. So, he hides. And he does a good job of it. The captain does not notice him. The other soldiers (there are 5) under his command, help him stay hidden. One of them, a woman who is in charge of technical support, creates a mesh camouflage thing to hide him while on missions. 

(More in depth the reasoning behind the captains refusal to accept the main character: he perceives him as a weak link/time bomb. He's never met the mc, so all he knows about him is that he's fierce as fuck, which would be good if he hadn't also heard that he'd conspired with the enemy once. He doesnt trust the mc.)

They go on a few missions like that. He whispers whatever advice he may have about whatever mission they are on, and one if the crew members (usually the women who gave him the mesh camouflage thingy) tells it to the captain.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all. The dream ended there, pls comment, and I will be forever grateful if anyone decides to write this.


End file.
